Another Personality
by 4Mekaliya-Chan
Summary: "Awas Nagisa-kun!" dan itulah yang terakhir kudengar sebelum aku membatu yakni sebuah teriakan Karma-kun yang sedang berlari mendekatiku, hingga "BRUKK" gara-gara diriku, kini sebuah kecelakaan telah menimpa diri Karma, hingga Karma mempunyai... ...kepribadian yang lain *Bad summary* Mind RnR? Don't Like, Don't Read!
1. Chapter : Waktunya Prolog

Hai semuanya, ini Fic pertama ku di Fandom Ansatsu. Jadi salam kenal ya :3

Langsung aja, Cekidot :v

* * *

[ Nagisa POV ]

Ini semua salahku… Ini karena aku terlalu egois…

Walaupun teman-teman bilang ini bukan salah ku… aku terkadang merasa ini tetap salahku…

Jika aku tidak melakukan itu saat itu… Jika aku diam saja saat itu… pasti…

Karma-kun akan tidak seperti ini…

Ini semua berawal dari sebuah Sore saat sepulang sekolah…

[ Nagisa POV. End]

* * *

Disclalmer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei, Ficnya © Mekaliya

Warning : OOC (Pasti!) , OOT, Kapital hancur, Typo(s), Penggunan kata tidak tepat, Alur GJ, dan sebagainya serta akan ada perubahan warna mata. I Hope you like it

* * *

Chapter : " Waktunya Prolog "

.

Suatu sore yang oren(?), terlihat tiga anak SMP yang sedang pulang bersama menuruni sebuah gunung. Mereka berambut biru, merah, dan hitam yang kita ketahui bernama Nagisa Shiota, Karma Akabane, dan Sugino Tomohito

"Ahh, hari ini melelahkan ya" ucap anak laki-laki berambut hitam yang tidak lain adalah Sugino

"Iya, aku juga agak lelah. Bagaimana denganmu Karma-kun?" jawab anak berambut biru yang berGender misterius yang bernama Nagisa

"Munurutku itu biasa saja" ucap anak laki-laki berambut merah yang di panggil Karma sambil menatap langit

"Kau hebat ya Karma-kun" ucap Nagisa

"Tidak juga" jawab Karma singkat

Mereka pun berjalan bersama, hingga meraka sampai di depan gerbang sekolah SMP Kunugigaoka.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, Nagisa, Karma" ucap Sugino sambil pergi mengambil arah yang berbeda dengan Nagisa dan Karma

"Mata ashita, Sugino-kun" jawab Nagisa lalu pergi barsama Karma

.

[ Nagisa POV. ]

Aku dan Karma-kun pun pulang bersama. Kami sering pulang bersama kerena rumah kami satu arah dan kami teman dekat karena sekelas dari kelas satu smp. Aku dan Karma-kun menyelusuri jalan yang sering kami lewati setiap pulang sekolah. Aku dan Karma-kun pun sering berbincang.

Tak lama aku dan Karma-kun pun sampai di pinggir lampu lalu lintas yang baru saja berganti warna dan memancarkan lampu berwarna merah untuk pejalan kaki untuk tidak menyebrangi jalan sekarang karena masih banyak mobil yang lewat.

Selama kami menunggu, ada sebuah ibu membawa anaknya berumuran anak SD ikut menunggu di pinggir trotoar bersama kami. Dan anak itu membawa… em… seekor kucing di pelukannya.

"Nee, Okaa-chan! Ayo cepat kita pulang" ucap anak itu ke ibunya

"Iya, Tunggu sebentar ya" jawab sang ibu ramah

"Baiklah" ucap si anak itu penuh senyum

' Indah sekali ' batin ku sambil tersenyum melihat mereka

"Ada apa Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma-kun yang mungkin bingung melihatku senyum sendiri

"Emm, tidak apa-apa kok! Karma-kun" jawabku singkat saupaya Karma-kun tidak curiga(?)

"Ya sudah" jawab Karma-kun singkat sambil melanjutkan meminum jus kotakannya.

Kami pun melanjutkan menunggu dengan tenang dan sabar(?)

"Kuro!" teriak anak kecil tadi karena kucing yang ia peluk lepas dan lari ketengah jalan.

"KURO" teriak anak itu dan ingi mengambil kucing itu, tapi sayangnya ibunya menahannya karena terlalu berbahaya.

"Biar ku tangkap" ucapku karena aku merasa iba dengan anak itu

"Kau yakin Nagisa-kun?" tanya Karma-kun sambil menahan lengan ku

"Iya" jawab ku

"Ini berbahaya Nagisa-kun! Biarkan saja" Ucap Karma-kun

"Tidak papa! Aku baik-baik saja Karma-kun!" Jawabku

"Apa kau benar-benar yakin?" tanya Karma-kun

"Iya, Percaya padaku, Karma-kun!" Ucapku menyakinkan Karma-kun

"Baiklah" ucapnya sambil melepaskan lenganku

"Terima kasih Karma-kun" ucapku sambil menaruh tasku dan aku pun mulai mendekati kucing itu.

"Kemari lah Kuro" panggil ku dan kucing itu belum berpindah tempat

"Kur—eh matte!" ucap ku karena kucing itu langsung kabur saat aku akan mengankapnya. Dan tiba-tiba aku baru sadar jika…

" TTIIIITTT " (?)

Ada sebuah Cahaya, bukan, lebih tepatnya sebuah mobil yang sedang menlaju mendekati ku.

"Awas Nagisa-kun!" dan itulah yang terakhir yang dengar sebelum aku membatu, yaitu sebuah teriakan Karma-kun yang sedang berlari mendekatiku

" BRUKK "

.

Tubuh ku terasa sedikit sakit karena terbanting, saat aku membuka mataku, kepala ku terasa sedikit pusing, dan terakhir kali yang ku lihat ada Karma-kun mendekati ku saat aku ingin di tabrak mobil itu…

'Tunggu, kenapa aku ada di pinggir jalan?!' pikir ku mulai mengambil posisi duduk

"Jangan-jangan…" gumam ku dan aku pun langsung melihat ke depan dimana tadi aku 'nyaris' ditabrak mobil dan aku melihat hal paling ku tak suka

"Karma-kun!" teriaku mendatang sosok teman dekatku yang sedang terbaring di jalan

"Karma-kun! Apa kau baik-baik saja?!" tanya ku sambil menggoyangkan tubuh Karma-kun dan saat aku mengangkat kepalanya aku merasakan sebuah cairan berwarna merah keluar dari rambut merahnya, yang tidak lain itu… Darahnya.

"Hah" aku terkejut melihatnya tapi aku merasakannya, Karma-kun belum mati!

"Siapapun tolong bantu aku" aku memohon dengan orang sekitar kami dan ada beberapa langsung memanggil (Baca : Menghubungi) ambulan(?)

Beberapa saat, ambulan yang dipanggil pun datang dan membawa Karma-kun dan aku kerumah sakit. Setelah sampai disana, pihak rumah sakit mencoba menghubungi keluarga Akabane agar mendatangi rumah sakit. Aku pun hanya dapat menunggu Karma-kun di salah satu kursi tunggu di rumah sakit

"Karma-kun…" gumam ku

"Apa kau Shiota Nagisa-kun?" tanya seorang perempuan berambut merah dan bermata emas seperti Karma-kun yang tidak lain Ibunya.

"Iya" ucap ku lemah

"Maaf membuatmu mengewatirkan anakku ya" ucapnya

"Saya sungguh minta maaf, Akabane-san" ucapku menundukan kepalaku ke Ibunya Karma

"Tidak papa, ini bukan salahmu. Namanya juga kecelakaan, tidak ada yang mau" ucap Ibunya karma sambil tersenyum hangat

"Kau terlihat berantakan dan lelah. Lebih baik kau pulang Shiota-kun" ucapnya mengawatirkan ku

"Tapi, saya…"

"Urusan Karma-chan, serahkan kepada ku" ucapanku dipotong oleh ibunya karma "Jadi tolang, Shiota-kun tedak perlu Mencemaskan Karma-chan" lanjutnya

"Emm, Baiklah. Kalau begitu saya permisi Akabane-san" ucapku sambil menundukan kepala

"Emm, Shilakan" jawabnya ramah dan aku pun berjalan pergi melalui lorong-lorong rumah sakit dan menuju lift lalu menekan tombol lantai Satu

"Karma-kun…" gumamku dan pintu liftpun terbuka. Aku pun langsung menuju pintu keluar.

"Hari sudah gelap ya" gumam ku sambil menatap langit yang sudah gelap

Aku pun berjalan melewati lampu-lampu malam yang terang dan indah(?). tak lama, ternyata aku sudah sampai di depan rumahku. Akupun langsung masuk rumah

"Tadaima" ucapku pelan

"Okaeri, apa kau mau makan Nagisa" ucap ibuku

"Tidak, aku kenyang" ucapku pelan dan langsung pergi ke kamar. Sesampainya di kamar , aku langsung mandi dan mengganti pakaianku. Aku pun melihat layar hp ku menunjukan pukul 09:34 pm

"Ahhahh" akupun mencoba menutup mataku dan akupun mulai memasuki alam mimpi.

[ Nagisa POV. End! ]

Keesokan harinya~~~

{ -Di Kelas 3E- }

Ding Dong Ding Ding(?)

"Ohayou Gozaimasu, Ketua kelas, tolong berikan perintahmu" ucap seorang (Baca : Seekor) gurita yang selalu tersenyum kapanpun dan berwarna kuning itu yang tidak lain guru mereka sendiri, Koro-sensei

"Berdiri" perintah sang ketua kelas yang tidak lain bernama Isogai Yuuma. Dan sesaat mendengar perintah itu para murid langsung mengarahkan pistol BB mereka ke Koro-sensei

"Bersiap" lanjut Isogai dan para murid langsung mengepaskan target mereka

"… Tembak!" setelah mendengar perintah terakhir, para murid pun langsung menembaki guru mereka dengan pistol BB mereka

"Baiklah, selama kalian mennembaki ku. Aku ingin mengabsen kalian" Ucapnya "Karma-kun"

"Tidak Hadir" ucap salah satu murid

"Kalau begitu kita lanjut dulu, Isogai-kun" panggil Koro-sensei "Ha'I"

"Okajima-kun" "Ha'I"

"Okano-san" "Ha'I"

"Okuda-san" "Ha'I"

*SKIP*

Para murid kelas E pun selesai dengan acara menembaki guru merka dan membersihkan peluru BB yang berhamburan

"Minaa-san, apa alas an Karma-kun tidak hadir hari ini?" tanya Koro-sensei

"Mungkin dia bolos seperti biasa" jawab murid berambut Orange yang bernama Hiroto Maehara

"Bukan begitu" jawab Nagisa

"Jadi kenapa?" tanya sang ketua geng berandalan yang tidak lain Ryouma Terasaka

"Karma-kun… masuk rumah sakit" ucap Nagisa pelan

"HAAAHHHH?!" dan dibalas dengan Berkaget ria ala kelas E

"Bukannya dia yang sering masukin anak orang ke RS?!" Ucap anak yang bernama Sosuke Sugaya dengan kagetnya

"Sepertinya Karma dapat Karmanya ya" ucap sang gadis berambut kuning yang tidak lain Nakamura Rio

"Bagaimana itu terjadi, Nagisa-kun?" tanya siswi berambut hijau yang bernama Kaede Kayano

"Saat pulang sekolah kemarin, aku mencoba menangkap seekor kucing milik anak sd. Tetapi…" ucapan Nagisa terputus dan Nagisa pun menundukan kepalanya

"Aku kurang waspada dan aku nyaris di tabrak mobil, tapi Karma-kun…" Ucapan Nagisa terputus dan iapun menggengamkan tanganya dengan erat

"Karma-kun menyelamatkan ku… tapi sebagai gantinya… Karma-kun…" ucapan Nagisa terhenti, Nagisa menggigit bibir bawahnya

"Maafkan aku semuanya" ucap Nagisa pelan

"Ini bukan salah mu, Nagisa" Ucap Kayano

"Itu hanya kecelakaan, bukan berarti itu salahmu" ucap sang idola kelas, Kanzaki Yukiko

"Iya iyu benar, Bersemangatlah Nagisa!" dukung sang IA bernama Ritsu

"Teman-teman…" ucap Nagisa

"Bagaimana pulangan nanti kita menjenguknya?" tawar sang ikmen girl, Kataouka Megu

"Bisa saja…" jawab singkat dan padat oleh si lelaki sniper, Ryunosuke Chiba

"Ayo! Dia pasti senang" ucap cewek termoe-moe(?) bagi Author, Hirano Kurahashi

"ayo kita kunjungi…" ucapan yang singkat dan jelas, sang sniper tsundere, Rinka Hayami

"Aku akan belikan buah-buahan untuknya" ucap sang pembuat racun, Minami Okuda

"Aku Ikut, Okuda-san" ucap Hinata Okano

"Aku juga" ucap Sumire Hara

"Semuannya…" ucap Nagisa

"Bagaimana menurutmu Nagisa" tanya Sugino

"Emm! Ayo" jawab Nagisa

Mereka senang melihat Nagisa tidak sedih lagi dan mulai bersemangat lagi. Tapi suasana itu tak bertahan lama...

"Bukannya bilang Nagisa kemarin kecelakaannya, jadi kemungkinan hari ini Karma masih Pingsan" ucap sang anak ber megane, Koutaro Takebayashi

"Oh ya, itu benar juga" ucap si ahli pembuat robot dengan watados, ia bernama Horibe Itona

… krik… krik… krik…

"OH YA ITU BENAR!?" "BAGAIMANA KITA BISA LUPA?!" "AHHH" itulah macam teriakan kelas End ketika memikirkan apa yang itona katakan

"Kalau begitu besok saja kita kesana ya" usul sang Ikmen, Isogai

"Iya ya" ucap si Justice, Masayoushi Kimura

"Bagitu baiklah, sepulang sekolah besok saja" ucap Yuzuki Fuwa

"hehehehe, iya" ucap Nagisa

"Nurufufufufufu, sepertinya masalahmu sudah terpecahkan ya Nagisa-kun" ucap Koro-sensei

"Iya, Koro-sensei" ucap Nagisa

"Nurufufufufufu, Lain kali jika kau memiliki beban, jangan bawa itu sendiri. Karna kau memiliki teman-teman yang siap membantumu" ucap Koro-sensei ceramah

"Aku mengeri Koro-sensei" jawab Nagisa sengang

"Nurufufufufu, baiklah ayo kita mulai pelajarannya" ajak Koro-sensei

"Ha'i~" ucap para murid kelas E.

.

{ -Di rumah sakit- }

"Dok, bagaimana kondisi anak saya" tanya seorang Perempuan berambut merah

"Sepertinya anak anda hanya mengalami cidera, itu cukup bagus" jawab sang dokter

"Syukurlah" ucap Perempuan itu

"Tapi" ucap dokter tiba-tiba

"Apa ada masalah lain dok?" tanya si perempuan dengan wajah cemas

"Sepertinya saat kejadian, kepalanya terbentur keras, jadi mungkin akan ada sedikit gangguan sengan cara kerja otaknya" ucap dokter sambil memperlihatkan hasil pemeriksaan

"Apa maksudnya ini dok?! Bagaimana bisa…" ucap si perempuan kaget melihat hasil pemeriksaan

"Iya, dengan kata lain… gangguan dalam emosi" ucap si dokter

"Karma-chan akan… berbeda dari yang dulu" gumam perempuan itu

"Iya, mungkin Orang-orang bilang, itu sejenis…" ucap si dokter

"Kepribadian ganda"

* * *

A/N :

Hai semuanya, ini Fic pertama ku di fandom Ansatsu Kyoushitsu! Maaf kalau semuanya pada OOC ya TwT) habisnya sudah direncanakan semuanya OOC :v

Bagaimana menurut kaian fic pertamaku di fandom ini? Jelek kan! GJ kan! Aneh kan! o(ToT)o

 **Tolong tinggalkan review** kalian ya, walaupun pendek, itu berarti untukku.

Sekian, Salam Jomblo, ToT)

Mekaliya


	2. Chapter : Waktunya Berkunjung

Hai semua :D Gomen, Gomen kalau Lama UP nya yah (_ _) Terima kasih sudah mau berkunjung dan memreview Fic GJ ini. Terima kasih banyak (_ _)

Balasan Review bentar ya :v

 **Biimi :  
** Sabar ya :) Makasih udah Review

 **Kuuto :  
**

Iya kah? Arigatou ne :3 maaf harus buat sabar lagi ya :v Makasih udah mau Review

... Sisanya sudah lewat PM ya :D

Yosh, langsung aja! Cekidot :v

* * *

 **[ Nagisa POV ]**

 **{ - Di Kelas - }**

 **Ding Dong~ Ding Dong~**

Terdengar suara bel(?) gaje buatan author (woi!) yang menandakan pelajaran akan dimulai. Tidak lama sebuah gurita kuning pun masuk.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, Mari kita mulai pelajarannya. Ketua kelas, berikan perintah mu!" ucap si gurita kuning bernama Koro-sensei dan Seperti hari biasannya, Isogai-kun pun memberi perintah dan kami pun menembaki Koro-sensei dengan kemampuan kami sedangkan yang di tembaki malah mengabsen murid kelas kami ini.

.

Sudah dua hari semenjak kecelakaan itu, dan kami pun mendapat kabar jika Karma-kun sudah sadar dan keluar dari rumah sakit. Tapi sepertinya Karma-kun masih perlu istirahat di rumah.

Karena itu, Aku dan para murid kelas E berencana ingin menunjungi rumahnya saat pulangan sekolah hari ini. Kuharap Karma-kun baik-baik saja…

 **[ Nagisa POV. End ]**

* * *

 **Disclalmer : Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Matsui Yusei, Ficnya © Mekaliya**

 **Warning : OOC (Pasti!) , OOT, Kapital hancur, Typo(s), Penggunan kata tidak tepat, Alur GJ, Membingungkan, dan sebagainya . I Hope you like it**

* * *

Chapter : " Waktunya Berkunjung "

.

 **Ding Dong Ding Ding~~** (?)

"Baiklah, Pelajaran hari selesai. Sensei harap kalian mengerjakan PR kalian ya" ucap si Gurita kuning yang tidak lain diberinama Koro-sensei

"Ha'I~" jawab para murid dan para muridpun menyiapkan barang mereka

"Ayo, Minna! Kita ada rumah yang harus di kunjungi" ucap Isogai dengan tegasnya(?)

"Tunggu~" "Bentar~" "Sabar woi" "eemm,,, Sudah kuduga(?)" "Ayo~" itulah jawaban para murid kelas End yang mendengar perkataan sang ketua kelas.

"Ahh… Baiklah" ucap Isogai menghelakan nafas lalu tersenyum

"Ayo, Nagisa" ajak Kayano melihat Nagisa

"Emm, Sudah. Ayo" jawab Nagisa setelah mengecek barangnya

"Nurufufufufufufufu~ Apa sensei boleh ikut?" terdengar suara dari depan kelas

"Hah? Sensei tidak boleh" jawab Okano

"Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat sensei?" ucap Kataouka

"Itu benar, Sensei kan rahasia Negara" ucap gadis berponytail, Touka Yada

"T-Tapi sensei juga ingin ikut" Ucap Korosensei sambil menangis

"Kalau begitu kenapa koro-sensei coba minta izin sama Karasuma-sensei" ucap Kurahashi

"Tapi tidak mungkin Karasuma-sensei akan mengizinkannya kan" ucap si anak pencinta motor, Taisei Yoshida

"Lebih baik sensei jaga kelas ini saja, hehehehehehe" ucap satu-satunya gadis di geng Terasaka, Hizama Kirara

"Nya! Jahat sekali~" ucap Korosensei sambil memukulkan tentakelnya yang lebut ke dinding

"Yah, dia ngambek lagi" ucap Takuya Maramatsu

"Okajima, coba kau hibur Koro-sensei" ucap anak yang pendiam atau Cuma Author yang gak tau sifatnya, anak itu bernama Kouki Mimura

"Ahh, itu sangat mudah" ucap laki-laki termesum di kelas E, Taiga Okajima

Okajima pun mendekati korosensei dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar kertas foto.

"Koro-sensei…" panggil Okajima sambil memperlihatkan kertas itu

"Nya!" serontak Koro-sensei pun berubah menjadi pink dan menatapi foto-foto itu yang tidak lain merupakan foto-foto wanita dewasa.

"Hahahahahahaha" tawa para murid kelas E melihat kelakuan korosensei

"Baiklah, semuanya sudah siap?" tanya Isogai

"Iya~" jawab para makhluk di kelas E

"Kalau begitu ayo pergi" ucap Isogai sambil keluar kelas dan diikuti oara murid kelas E lainnya

"Eh! Matte… sensei ikut" ucap Korosensei mulai kembali kuning

"Hah? Bukannya kami sudah bilang tidak bisa" ucap Okano

"Sensei itu rahasia Negara kan?! Jadi bagaimana jika ada yang tau" ucap Nakamura

"Sensei mohon…" ucap Korosensei dengan lebaynya

"Ah.. sudah lah. Kita biarkan saja sensei ikut" ucap Isogai merasa iba dengan sensei kuningnya

"Tapi kan, Isogai…" ucap Maehara

"Sudahlah, kan kasihan Koro-sensei" balas Isogai

"Baiklah" jawab Maehara

"Oke~ Korosensei boleh ikut" ucap Kurahashi

"Benarkah…" tanya Korosensei

"Iya" jawab Kanzaki lembut

"Tapi sensei harus menyamar sebagus mungkin" ucap Kataouka

"hehehehe, jadi seperti manga-manga ya" ucap Fuwa dengan gaya ala detektif

"Ayo kita pergi" ajak Nagisa dan para murid kelas E serta sang Guru kuning pun ikut keluar dan menuju rumah Karma

.

…Di Skip yak…

* * *

.

Tak lama, sampai lah para murid kelas E dengan gurunya di depan sebuah rumah yang berada di gg.*** -bintang. Di depan rumah itu, terlihat sebuah plat(?) nama keluarga 'Akabane' di pagarnya. Dan mereka pun masuk dan menekan bel pintu rumah itu.

 **Ding Dong~**

"Ano… Permisi" ucap Nagisa

"Ahh, Sebentar" jawab orang di balik pintu itu dan pintu itu pun tebruka

"Ada perlu a—" ucap orang itu terputus yang tidak lain adalah seorang Akabane Karma

"HAAAH?!" teriak semuanya

"Minna… apa yang kalian lakukan di sini" ucap Karma bingung

"Tentu saja menjenguk mu" ucap Sugino

"Kami semua mengawatirkan mu" ucap Okuda

"Syukurlah kau baik-baik saja" ucap Nagisa menghela nafas

"Ada apa rebut-ribut" ucap seorang wanita yang tedak lain Ibunya Karma

"Ahh, bukan apa-apa" ucap Karma

"Maaf menganggu, Akabane-san" Ucap Korosensei dalam penyamarannya "Seperti yang anda lihat, para murid kelas ku menghawatirkan keadaan anak anda. Jadi kami berkunjung untuk memastikan" lanjutnya

"Ah, tidak papa kok" ucap Ibunya Karma

"Kalau begitu ayo masuk" Ajak Ibunya Karma

"Emm, Kalau begitu…" ucap Nagisa

" Permisi~ " ucap para murid kelas E dan memasuki rumah Karma dan berkumpul di ruang tamu. Untung saja rumah Karma cukup untuk membiarkan 26 murid (Ritsu gak dihitung karena dia di HP) berserta gurunya masuk.

"Aku akan membawakan Teh" ucap ibunya karma

"Ah… tidak perlu" ucap Nagisa

"Tidak papa, kalian sudah jauh-jauh kesini" ucap Ibunya karma

"Kalau begitu biar ku bantu" ucap Kataouka mendekati Ibunya Karma

"Aku juga ikut" ucap Kanzaki

"Aku juga mau membantu" ucap Okuda

"K-Kalau begitu aku juga!" ucap Kayano bersama Kurahashi

"Kami juga ingin membantu" ucap Hara bersama Touka Yada dan Fuwa

"Aku juga…" ucap Hayami pelan

"Yosh, kalau begitu aku juga!" ucap Nakamura

"Aku juga!" ucap Okano dan di ikuti dengan Kirara

"Boleh, terima kasih ya" ucap Ibu karma

"Maaf merepotkan" ucap Isogai

"Tidak papa" ucap Ibunya Karma dan Ibunya karma pun pergi ke dapur di ikuti oleh para gadis

"Jadi apa kau yakin baik-baik saja, Karma-kun?" tanya Nagisa menatap Karma yang duduk di sebuah kursi

"Hanya pusing sedikit, aku yakin besok sudah sehat kok" jawab Karma "Mungkin besok aku mulai sekolah" lanjut Karma

"Apa kau yakin, Karma?" tanya Isogai

"kalau kau pingsan di sekolah, itu bisa merepotkan loh" ucap Sugino

"Eh… bukan be—"

"Lebih baik kau Istirahat saja dulu, Karma-kun" ucap Nagisa memotong ucapan Karma

"Jangan sok kuat, Karma! Pulihkan saja dirimu dulu!" ucap Terasaka

"Nanti juga kamu belajarnya gak fokus" ucap Maehara

"Itu ben—"

"KU BILANG BUKAN BEGITU!" teriak Karma meotong ucapan Sugaya karena merasa kesal tidak diberi waktu bicara dan para anak laki-laki itu hanya bisa terdiam mendengar teriakan Karma

"Aku hanya ingin pergi kesekolah. Apa itu salah?" ucap Karma sambil berdiri dengan gaya seperti anak kecil

"Karma-kun…" ucap Nagisa pelan dan yang lannya hanya tediam karena terkejut

"Apa itu salah" ucap Karma agak menundukan kepalanya sambil mengigit bagian bawah bibirnya

"Apa itu tidak boleh" ucap Karma seperti anak kecil yang habis dimarahi ibunya dan yang melihannya pun hanya terdiam atau lebih tepatnya… merasa aneh.

' Sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan anak ini ' batin semuannya yang melihat Karma

"Ano, Karma-kun…" panggil Nagisa

"Itu tidak salah Karma-kun, kau boleh hadir ke sekolah jika kau ingin. Tapi pastikan kesehatan mu juga, Karma-kun" ucap Korosensei yang dengan kecepatan Mach 20nya langsung muncul di depan Karma dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Karma

"Baiklah" ucap Karma tersenyum seperti Y*I dari K-*n! #Plak

"Hehehehe" tawa pelan melihat kelakuan Karma

"Yahoo! Apa ada yang mau makan?" ucap Kurahashi membawa berberapa piring yang berisi pudding dan cemilan lainnya

"Apa para anak laki-laki tidak mau?" tanya Kurahashi memperlihatkan makanan yang dia bawa

" KAMI MAU " ucap para anak laki-laki yang ada termasuk Korosensei ( min-Karma, Nagisa, Isogai, Takebayashi, Chiba, dan Itona karena mereka hanya diam)

"Sudahlah, kasihan para anak laki-laki" ucap Kataouka membawa minuman

"Nee, apa kalian mau?" tanya Kayano yang membawa pudding

"Ini Karma-kun" ucap Okuda memberikan sebuah sencangkir teh kepada Karma

"Terima kasih, Okuda-san" ucap Karma dan Okuda pun pergi tampa ada yang menyadari

"Ah, Karma-kun kamu dapat dari mana Teh itu?" tanya Nagisa kaget karena Karma tiba-tiba memegang secangkir teh

"Entahlah… hehehehehehe" ucap Karma geli

"Baiklah" jawab Nagisa bingung

"Ayo makan teman-teman" ucap Kanzaki membawa sebuah kue dan diikuti dengan Okuda yang membawa Teh

"Ayo!" jawab semua murid yang ada

Mereka pun makan-makan, bercanda-canda, dan bersenang-senang bagaikan melupakan tujuan mereka datang. Mereka makan bersama layaknya sedang pesta kecil-kecilan. Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap dan kami pun memberi salam dan pulang.

…... TBC ….

* * *

A/N :

Yahoo… Minna san :D Mohon maaf lambat updatenya ya (_ _) Sungguh aku minta maaf (_ _) Padahal rencananya aku mau Update tadi siang, eh malah lupa karena keasikan main .Ha*k/G*. jadi sungguh minta maaf ya (_ _)

dan maafkan kalau chapter ini kurang memuaskan dan agak pendek. Rencannya keanehan Karma bakal keluar semuanya pas Chapter depan pas di kelas, aku Janji!. Kalau chapter ini masih dikit aja ._. jadi, Gomenasai!

Sekian, tolong atau Kumohon tinggalkan **Review** ya! Walaupun **P** endek, aku pasti senang :D

Jaa nee~


End file.
